Only You
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: "Aku bingung untuk mengatakan apalagi padamu, kau mengalihkan duniaku dan kini semuanya terlihat hanya kamu. Dengarkanlah lagu cinta ini, dan aku akan selalu menunggumu di laut tempat pertama kita berjumpa." Side story From Sea, dedicated for Lavender Knight aka Lavender Bo-chan.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Standar Applied**

**A/N : **Seperti yang aku bilang di summary, ini side story dari "From Sea" tapi tenang kok, gak baca fic itu langsung baca fic ini tetap nyambung. Maksud dari side story di sini karena latar belakang fanfic ini dari fanfic "From Sea" juga untuk menggantikan kekurangan hints SasuHina di fic tersebut. Fanfic ini ku dedikasikan buat teman baikku,** Lavender Knight aka Lavender Bo-chan** juga** untuk semua yang sudah mereview chapter terakhir "From Sea" **dan **teman-teman SHL tentunya**. Selamat membaca semoga terhibur…

Mentari masih terbit di ufuk timur, ayam jago pun masih setia mengiringi kemunculan sang surya. Di awal minggu semua manusia telah bersiap dengan berbagai kegiatan yang menanti. Sasuke juga demikian, di pagi buta ia telah bangun, merapikan diri untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah. Mikoto sedikit terkejut karena tak biasanya putranya seriang itu di hari awal sekolah pasca liburan panjang bahkan berangkat sepagi ini, apa Sasuke terkena efek demam musim semi? Pikirnya.

Setelah sarapan dan pamit dengan kedua orangtua tercinta, Sasuke langsung menuju bagasi, mengeluarkan sepeda kesayangannya. Mengayuhnya mengikuti arah mentari terbit sambil bersiul beriringan dengan suara burung. Musim semi memang selalu indah, hamparan bunga yang bermekaran di taman kota semakin menghangatkan hati bocah enam belas tahun tersebut.

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya, akhirnya dia sampai di sekolah tercinta, namun jangan salah paham, sekolah tercinta yang dimaksud bukan sekolah tempatnya menempuh pendidikan melainkan sekolah sang pujaan hati. Sayang disayang sang pujaan hati bersekolah di sekolah puteri, jadi Sasuke tak punya nyali untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Bukan karena Sasuke pengecut, hanya saja Sasuke merasa segan kalau kedatangannya membuat uks ramai disinggahi para siswi yang pingsan. Begitulah derita orang tampan, pikirnya narsis.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Sasuke menunggu mobil yang mengantarkan pujaannya, namun mobil yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba, membuat Sasuke kembali ke raut wajah super datar andalannya ditambah efek galau yang mendera. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, tidak salah lagi sudah pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit, padahal ia tahu persis sang pujaan selalu datang pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh lima menit. Artinya Sasuke telah menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi ke sekolahnya karena lima belas menit lagi sekolah telah dimulai dan lagi ia sudah tidak tahan dengan tatapan para gadis yang layaknya hewan pemangsa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sas, kamu mah enak ya kalo telat tetap dibukain pintunya, kalo aku mah enggak, udah gitu pake dipelototin sama Bu Anko." Sasuke menghiraukan gerutuan teman semejanya dengan tetap setia memperhatikan Bu Shizune, guru matematikanya, singkatnya guru mata pelajaran favoritnya.

Merasa tidak puas karena pertanyaannya tidak mendapat tanggapan, Rocklee mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke, "Sas, ayolah kasih tahu apa resepnya biar gak dimarahin kalo telat." Sasuke sedikit melirik teman sebangkunya yang tengah melancarkan wajah sendunya, yang sejujurnya bukan membuat Sasuke kasihan malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menarik nafas sejenak untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Lee yang menyaingi banci pinggir jembatan.

"Derita orang ganteng, Lee." Lee mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke yang menurutnya melenceng dari konteks pertanyaan. Sasuke sih memilih tidak ambil pusing dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Sasuke, kau ini selalu merasa tampan ya? Yang paling penting itu kan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA bukan KENARSISAN!" Lee meledak, tidak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke, yang menurutnya telah mendiktenya tidak ganteng. Padahal ia kan cukup tampan dan ia yakin kalau dia bertemu lebih dahulu dengan Sakura sebelum Naruto, Sakura pasti telah menjadi kekasihnya. Lee yang asyik senyum-senyum sendiri dengan pemikirannya tidak menyadari semua penghuni kelas minus dirinya tentunya, tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Ehem, ada apa tuan Lee? Apakah anda hendak berorasi daripada mengerjakan tugas yang baru kuberikan, kau tidak hendak protes dengan tugas ini kan?" Bocah beralis tebal itu langsung merinding disco, dengan takut-takut dia melihat ke arah guru matematikanya yang tengah murka, "ti..tidak Bu, aku su..suka dengan tugasnya."

"Oh kau suka, bagus kalau begitu, kerjakan seluruh soal di halaman 127."

"Ta..tapi Bu, bukannya hanya lima soal, inikan lima puluh soal, Bu?" Shizune tersenyum yang diyakini seluruh siswa kelas XI- 2 sebagai senyuman paling mengerikan. Lee hanya menunduk pasrah akan nasibnya, Sasuke melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Satu lagi, ini bukan tugas rumah. Jadi saya akan menunggu paling lambat istirahat kedua ya tuan Lee dan terima kasih atas orasinya." Lee semakin lemas, kini dibenaknya Bu Shizune lebih menyeramkan dari Bu Anko.

Diam-diam Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, dia bingung kenapa dari dulu selalu semeja dengan teman kaya ekspresi dari mulai Naruto, Kiba dan kini Lee. Bahkan Lee masih seperti dulu, ketika di AES dulu hingga di KSHS, tetap heboh. Merasa jahat, karena telah menertawakan temannya, Sasuke menepuk bahu sahabatnya, "tenang saja, nanti aku bantu." Lee menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, kau adalah malaikatku! Makin geli saja Sasuke, dia jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti tadi pagi, Sasuke kembali setia menunggui belahan jiwanya, setelah tadi langsung ngebut dengan sepeda kesayangannya menuju Konoha Gakuen tempat calon kekasihnya menimba ilmu. Matanya selalu awas memandang ke arah gerbang. Perutnya berbunyi karena belum sempat diisi, Sasuke membuka bungkus rotinya, memakannya dengan santai sembari terus menatap ke arah gerbang. Seolah-olah gerbang itu adalah layar bioskop, yang jika ia lengah menontonnya, ia akan kelewatan alur cerita film tersebut.

"Hei, kau lihat tidak laki-laki yang sedang makan roti itu?"

"Lihat, tampan ya! Siapa sih dia, perasaan dari kita masih kelas sepuluh sampai sekarang kita di kelas sebelas dia selalu setia berada di sana, setiap pagi dan saat pulang sekolah sambil menatap ke sekolah kita."

"Gak tau juga Ten, dia siapa, yang jelas dia tuh malaikat! Wajahnya itu loh, bikin aku bahagia." Gadis berambut cokelat itu, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu temannya dan menatap ke arah sang pemuda, dengan wajah penuh damba layaknya seorang pemain teater yang tengah berakting.

"Cih, kau lebay sekali sih, dia itu pahlawanku yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku." Kini Tenten merentangkan tangannya kemudian memuarakan di dadanya, seakan tengah membacakan sebuah sajak.

"Hei, Hinata dia tampan kan? Menurutmu dia tuh lebih cocok sama aku, apa sama si cepol?" Hinata yang daritadi terkikik geli melihat aksi konyol sahabatnya, tersentak akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, "emm etto, a..anu, eh hei ayo ke perpus nyari bahan diskusi. Be..besokkan kelompok kita diskusi." Hinata menunduk dengan kedua tangan saling meremas karena tegang, apalagi kedua sahabatnya tidak juga merespon pertanyaannya. Apa ada yang salah? Hinata diam-diam melirik wajah kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan anggukan mantap, pertanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua jam berlalu namun Sasuke tetap kekeuh menunggu sang pujaan hati, meski udara semakin menyengat namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Setiap pesan yang menanyakan keberadaannya selalu dibalasnya dengan kata: "ada urusan, jangan cerewet!", bahkan dia menjawab semua panggilan yang masuk dengan kata seperti itu. Alhasil beberapa siswi yang hendak menyatakan perasaannya, menangis histeris bak orang kesurupan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa mual, kepalanya pun pusing bukan main, nampaknya penyakit lambungnya kambuh, membuat hari ini semakin buruk bagi Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, mungkin pujaannya sedang tidak masuk hari ini atau jangan-jangan ia sedang sakit. Memikirkan calon kekasihnya sedang sakit membuat Sasuke semakin lemas saja.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak berbalik arah namun begitu melihat pujaan hatinya yang tengah tertawa lepas dengan teman-temannya membuatnya kesal. Dibantingnya sepeda kesayangannya, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah sang pujaan dengan aura horror yang menyelimutinya.

"Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan nona Hinata, sok polos, sok jual mahal dan sok cantik pula. Kau tuh seharusnya bersyukur aku mau menyukai gadis sepertimu, membuatku menunggu, mengejar-ngejarmu, merasa dirimu paling cantik? Jika bukan karena mimpi dan semua hal konyol di waktu lalu, tak mungkin aku mengejar-ngejar cewek gak ngerti fashion sepertimu. Kau tahu, banyak yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihku dan mereka semua tuh cantik-cantik gak kaya kamu, jelek! Dikasih hati malah banyak tingkah, hehhh." Sasuke sadar dirinya telah menyakiti Hinata namun dirinya tak peduli, dia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang menghindarinya, seolah-olah dirinya adalah teroris. Kan kalau gak suka tinggal bilang, kenapa harus menjauh begitu dan yang paling buat Sasuke kesal tuh gara-gara Hinata, maghnya kambuh, dia kan paling malas diceramahin mama Mikoto plus bubur yang pasti jadi menunya nanti. Wekkkk, Sasuke kagak suka bubur!

Setelah puas dengan berbagai hujatan yang ia limpahkan pada Hinata, Sasuke langsung menaiki sepedanya dan mengendarainya begitu kencang. Hinata menangis, air matanya tak henti membasahi pipinya, kata-kata Sasuke begitu menyakitinya. Tenten dan Matsuri yang baru sadar situasi berusaha menghibur Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan diambil hati kata-katanya, orang yang patah hati memang menyeramkan." Ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hinata, apa kamu gak salah? Cowok secakep itu kamu tolak, aku sih kalo jadi kamu langsung aku terima. Aku rasa dia juga sungguh-sungguh menyukai kamu, lihat aja tatapan matanya." Tenten langsung melotot ke Matsuri yang bermulut besar, Matsuri balik menatap Tenten dengan pandangan bingung. Matsuri akhirnya mengerti kala Tenten menunjuk Hinata dengan lirikan matanya.

"Emm jangan dipikirin Hinata, aku gak maksud ngomong gitu kok. Iya ya, cowok itu keterlaluan, ganteng-ganteng kok galak!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan mendengar penuturan Matsuri, dia berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Mobil berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan ketiga gadis cantik tersebut, pemiliknya yang merupakan sepupu Hinata langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Raut cemas tergambar di wajah tampannya, Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Tenten kau benar, Kakaknya Hinata memang benar-benar tampan!" Neji yang terkejut dengan perkataan Matsuri hanya tersenyum, "terima kasih, kau juga sangat cantik nona." Rona merah memenuhi wajah Matsuri, Tenten hanya mendengus melihat sikap Matsuri yang selalu spontanitas.

"Dia sudah punya pacar tahu," bisik Tenten. Matsuri terkejut, raut kecewa terlihat di wajahnya, "ah sayang sekali." Tenten yang merasa khawatir terhadap Hinata tidak menghiraukan kekecewaan Matsuri.

"Hinata, kau benar baik-baik saja?" Berkat Tenten, Neji dan Matsuri kembali menatap Hinata yang sempat terlupakan. Sabar ya Hinata, hidup memang tidak selalu indah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kak Neji ayo kita pulang, sampai besok teman-teman." Hinata langsung berlari ke mobil. Neji yang bingung dengan keadaan Hinata memutuskan untuk menanyakan perihal keadaan Hinata nanti ketika sepupunya sudah jauh lebih tenang. Neji pamit kepada kedua teman Hinata yang masih sibuk memperdebatkan hal konyol yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau murung terus daritadi, kau jadi terlihat jelek tau!" Mendengar kata jelek, membuat Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan sukses membuatnya semakin murung.

"Ada apa? Yasudah kalo kau tidak mau bercerita, tidak masalah tetapi jangan berwajah seperti ini, ayo tersenyumlah…" Neji menaikkan kedua pipi Hinata dengan ujung jarinya, menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum. Hinata akhirnya tersenyum, meski terkesan memaksa.

Neji memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Hinata, "bukalah, ini untukmu." Hinata mengambil kotak berwarna ungu tersebut, dibukanya kotak tersebut, "ini apa?" Neji mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, senyum tak pernah lepas darinya, "penggemarmu yang memberikannya, kau tahukan bocah berambut aneh yang sok akrab denganmu waktu di pantai?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia memberikan ini untukmu tahun lalu, maaf aku tidak langsung memberikannya padamu, aku hanya takut kau dipermainkan olehnya. Namun kurasa dia sungguh-sungguh, kau tahu belakangan ini dia selalu menemuiku setelah aku mengantarmu. Nyalinya besar juga, dia tidak pernah bosan memohon restu padaku. Berhentilah menghindarinya Hinata, Kalo kau tak menyukainya, setidaknya kau bisa berteman dengannya. Itu lebih baik daripada kau menjauhinya, karena itu begitu menyakitkan." Neji menepuk bahu Hinata, memberinya motivasi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian sepupunya dengan raut yang begitu sedih, hatinya kacau untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak terlalu dia tahu. Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat isi di dalam kotak warna ungu, secarik kertas, setangkai lavender, kotak musik berbentuk seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dan seorang pria yang berlutut sembari memberikan bunga. Dibukanya selembar kertas itu, dibacanya dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika mengetahui maksudnya.

_Kau mungkin menganggapku gila? Ya, aku gila karenamu._

_Kau mungkin menganggapku aneh? Ya, aku aneh karenamu._

_Kau menghindariku, aku mengejarmu._

_Kau mengira diriku main-main, aku serius untukmu._

_Jujur aku tak pandai merangkai kata, nilai bahasaku tak sebagus nilai eksakku, namun karenamu aku mencoba untuk menulis isi hatiku. Aku tak pernah percaya takhayul namun kini aku mempercayainya dan kau tahu siapa yang membuatku mempercayainya? Dirimulah jawabannya, kau membuatku terus dihantui oleh bayanganmu yang manis, kau seperti hantu dan kau hantu terindah yang ingin kumiliki. _

_Aku bingung untuk mengatakan apalagi padamu, kau mengalihkan duniaku dan kini semuanya terlihat hanya kamu. Dengarkanlah lagu cinta ini, dan aku akan selalu menunggumu di laut tempat pertama kita berjumpa._

_Hn satu lagi, kau itu seperti lavender yang aromanya selalu menentramkan. Lavender indah yang selalu menentramkan hatiku. Semoga kau bisa membalas perasaanku, anggap saja kini aku bagai pria yang ada di kotak musik itu, dan kau tahu kan apa maksudku?_

_With love,_

_Uchiha Sasuke-your admirer._

Hinata langsung menyalakan kotak musik berwarna perak tersebut, mendengarkan tiap kata yang begitu menyakitkan. Cinta yang tak terbalas, penantian yang tak dihargai, sikap yang disalah artikan, semua perasaan Sasuke tersampaikan oleh lagu ini. Hinata tak bisa menahan buliran airmatanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir, dadanya begitu sesak, perasaan bersalah terus menerus menghinggapinya. Hinata menyesali sikapnya yang terkesan angkuh, padahal Sasuke tidak pernah mengganggunya, malah cenderung melindunginya. Sejujurnya Hinata tak bermaksud bersikap demikian namun dirinya terlalu bingung untuk bersikap, maka dari itu Hinata memilih untuk menghindar dan hal itu justru membuat Sasuke menjadi sakit hati.

"Hinata, ayo masuk sudah bel tuh, ada apa sih kok kamu daritadi melihat ke arah pohon itu?" Hinata tersentak dengan suara Tenten, sejak tadi pikiran Hinata tidak fokus, berbagai macam pertanyaan terukir di benaknya.

"Memangnya sudah bel ya?" Tenten menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh, namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Hinata masuk ke kelas nampaknya Tenten mengerti dengan apa yang tengah Hinata alami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aneh kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk ya, biasanya dia kan tidak pernah absen meski kerap terlambat. Kau tahu penyebabnya Sakura?" Waktu istirahat telah tiba, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Lee langsung keluar kelas dan menghampiri kelas Sakura dan di sinilah ia sekarang, sedang bertanya kepada gadis manis yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasih Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu Lee, belakangan ini Sasuke memang terlihat aneh, kami saja jarang bertemu." Wajahnya murung, dia begitu khawatir dengan sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan rambut balok, mau mencoba merayu Sakuraku ya?!" Dari arah pintu, Naruto yang baru dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri mereka. Lee menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan yang dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan sinis, jadilah suasana semakin memanas.

"Bisakah kalian tidak kekanak-kanakkan, seharusnya kalian memikirkan Sasuke bukan bersikap seperti ini, bodoh!" Sakura kesal, jenuh dengan kedua makhluk yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya dengan pertengkaran konyol. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura dengan perasaan takut, "Sakura, apa kini kau sudah kembali suka dengan Sasuke? Lalu aku bagaimana, huweee masa kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan begitu terluka membuat Sakura menghela nafas, kekasihnya ini terlalu lebay hingga membuatnya bête.

"Jangan lebay deh, aku hanya khawatir dengan sikap Sasuke, belakangan ini dia jarang berkumpul bersama kita dan kata Lee dia tidak masuk."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja kok, kau tenang saja. Maghnya kambuh makanya ia tidak masuk, bukan begitu Lee?" Lee tersenyum canggung, tidak biasanya Naruto memandangnya dengan begitu mematikan bahkan saat ini tatapan Sasuke pun kalah tajamnya.

"Oh syukurlah, nanti sore kita jenguk dia ya."

"Iya Sakura, ayo kita jenguk dia." Naruto menghalangi Lee yang mencoba menghampiri Sakura untuk memeluknya.

"Kebanyakan modus kau, Sakura mah tetap cintanya ma aku! Ya kan Sakura?" Sakura sudah tidak ada dari pandangan mereka.

"Loh di mana Sakura?"

"Di hatiku…" ungkap Lee dengan berbinar-binar.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan sosok Sasuke tak pernah terlihat lagi di pandangan Hinata namun Hinata tetap setia melihat ke arah tempat Sasuke biasa memperhatikannya. Keadaan menjadi begitu terbalik, Hinata jadi mengerti betapa terlukanya Sasuke dengan sikapnya. Sejujurnya Hinata ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk meminta maaf tetapi dia tidak tahu harus ke mana untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Blush, wajah Hinata dipenuhi warna merah, Tenten menepuk bahu Hinata. "Temuilah dia, kurasa dengan kau meminta maaf, kau akan merasa lebih lega dan tidak uring-uringan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya ataupun sekolahnya, lantas aku harus menemuinya di mana?" Wajah yang semula bersemu menjadi meredup, langit nampak mengerti keadaan Hinata, langit yang semula cerah kini tergantikan mendung seperti hati Hinata.

"Jangan sedih Hinata, pulang sekolah nanti kita ke laut saja, tempat pertama kau bertemu dengannya. Bukankah dia pernah bilang akan menunggumu di situ?" Matsuri merangkul pundak Hinata, tersenyum, bermaksud menguatkan hati Hinata. Hinata pun balas tersenyum, begitu tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat, "makasih Matsuri, tapi apa dia akan ada di sana, aku tak yakin dia akan ada di sana. Lagipula surat itu sudah setahun yang lalu dan kurasa dia sudah begitu benci terhadapku.

"Jangan pernah menyerah pada cinta Hinata, tapi taklukan. Aku yakin dia masih menyukaimu, maka dari itu berusahalah, kejar dia selagi ada kesempatan sebelum kesempatan ini benar-benar menghilang." Tenten dan Matsuri menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang begitu meyakinkan membuat Hinata menunduk malu apalagi terhadap tuduhan temannya, "a..ano aku tidak mencintainya, ha..hanya merasa bersalah." Lirihnya yang tentunya tidak dihiraukan sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sas, kalo menurutku lebih baik kau meminta maaf kepadanya daripada terus menerus merasa bersalah."

"Lee benar Sas, meski aku enggan mengakuinya, bagaimana pun kau kan belum mendengar penolakan secara langsung atupun undangan pernikahan darinya jadi kau masih punya kesempatan! Katanya kau tampan, digilai para wanita, masa menjadi gila hanya gara-gara satu wanita." Naruto memandang remeh Sasuke, Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata kedua sahabatnya dalam diam.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa serius sekali?" Naruto dan Lee langsung menggeret Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, Sakura sempat berontak lalu kemudian diam, mengerti maksud Naruto dan Lee.

"Hinata, mau ikut tidak? Kami mau ke toko buku nih, bukankah kau mau membeli novel terbaru?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun menatap halaman rumahnya terkejut, dia tidak tahu kalau ada orang di sebelahnya. "Kak Ino, sejak kapan kakak di sini?" Ino mencubit pipi tembam Hinata, "jadi kamu tidak sadar kakak daritadi di sebelahmu? Jahat nih Hinata, kamu mau ikut ke toko buku gak?" Hinata hanya menggeleng, Ino merengut, dia bingung melihat tingkah Hinata yang tidak biasanya. Ino sangat ingat kecintaan Hinata kepada buku dan ia juga ingat kalau seminggu yang lalu Hinata mengajaknya mencari novel, namun kenapa ketika diajak Hinata tampak tak memiliki minat?

"Ino, biarkan saja nona muda yang tengah berkenalan dengan yang namanya cinta." Ino terkejut dengan rangkulan kekasihnya pada pinggang rampingnya, rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. "Ah kau makin menggemaskan saja dengan rona merah di wajahmu," Neji semakin gemas melihat kekasihnya yang masih malu-malu kepadanya padahal mereka telah bertunangan.

"Kakak jangan menggodaku, menyebalkan!" Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan beranda rumah menuju kamarnya. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat kekesalan adik tercintanya sementara Ino nampak cemas. "Kau keterlaluan Neji, kasihan Hinata."

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya, biarkan dia tumbuh dengan menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. Namanya juga cinta pertama, cewek kan biasanya ribet dengan masalah itu."

"Kayak cowok enggak aja, aku jadi ingat dengan seseorang berinisial HN yang selalu mengirimiku puisi, norak banget ya dia." Neji tersenyum mendengar sindiran kekasihnya, "Hahaha tapi si cewek itu senang sekali ya, ternyata cinta pertamanya adalah penggemarnya." Ino merona malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang calon suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap laut pagi yang indah, Hinata memang jarang ke laut meski tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia tidak menyangka laut di pagi hari tak kalah indah dengan laut pada sore hari, namun kekacauan hatinya membuat semua keindahan ini tidak terlalu dinikmatinya. "Kenapa aku ke sini ya, aturan tadi aku ikut ka Neji saja, tapi kalo ikut palingan cuma jadi obat nyamuk."

"Obat nyamuk wangi lavender tuh kurang ampuh buat ngusir nyamuk, wanginya saja yang menentramkan tapi kualitasnya jelek." Hinata kaget, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Terkejut bukan main Hinata, kala tahu siapa yang barusan berbicara. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan di pandangan Hinata, tidak ada keramahan yang biasa ia tawarkan. Hinata menunduk, begitu terluka, rasa bersalah menyelubunginya.

"Mungkin saking gak lakunya, obat nyamuk beraroma itu nyaris tidak terproduksi, habis bikin orang kesal saja." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu bebas, Hinata menyadari Sasuke tengah mengejeknya namun dia terlalu bingung untuk bersikap.

"Hn jangan lupakan keangkuhan obat nyamuk jenis itu yang harganya jauh lebih mahal daripada obat nyamuk biasa, benar-benar deh." JLEB, jantung Hinata semakin sakit, rasanya seperti dihujam ribuan belati. Hinata masih mempertahankan diamnya sementara Sasuke masih belum kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjatuhkan Hinata. "Bisa dibilang ini strategi marketing, memahalkan produk biar menutupi kejelekkannya, apalagi orang cenderung membeli yang mahal untuk jaga gengsi atau merasa lebih baik kualitasnya kalo harganya lebih mahal. Strategi yang hebat, benar-benar jitu."

"Lebih bodoh lagi orang yang membeli produk mahal hanya untuk jaga gengsi." Hinata mulai kesal tidak terima akan kata-kata Sasuke yan menyudutkannya. Sasuke menyeringai, ia tidak menyangka si lemah bisa melawan juga. "Ya meski jaga gengsi sekalipun orang itu pasti ingin kualitas yang terbaik bukan tipuan label." Sasuke menyamankan dirinya yang menyender pada pohon kelapa, Hinata yang duduk tenang di ayunan memilih bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke, ditatapnya tajam wajah Sasuke yang tentunya tidak terpengaruh.

"Sebuah label pasti punya perhitungan saat memberikan harga, kalopun obat nyamuk itu tidak bisa mengusir nyamuk dengan baik. Pasti ada tujuan lain makanya diproduksi, bukankah keunggulan obat nyamuk lavender adalah aroma yang tidak mengganggu pernapasan dan sifatnya yang tahan lama." Hinata menjelaskan dengan sabar, menahan airmata yang ingin keluar lagi, Hinata tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Gak sesuailah, namanya obat nyamuk fungsinya ngusir nyamuk mana ada fungsinya jadi aromaterapi." Hinata menunduk sudah tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi tanpa ia sadari buliran bening tengah mengaliri pipinya, hancur sudah keinginan Hinata untuk terlihat kuat dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut menyadari pipi Hinata yang basah, ia bingung harus berbuat apa, rasa bersalah menghantuinya namun dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf, aku memang jelek juga bodoh dan lebih bodoh lagi orang yang menyukaiku." Gak jadi deh Sasuke kasihan apalagi mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang secara langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya, Uchiha kan gak pernah bodoh!

"Aku hanya bingung terlalu bingung dengan keadaan sampe aku baru tau kalo aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Maaf aku sudah menghindarimu, kini aku merasakan apa yang pernah kau rasakan, rasanya menyakitkan. Semua sudah terlambat ya, terima kasih telah membuatku menyadari ini. Selamat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang tidak jelek." Susah payah Hinata menyampaikan perasaan ditengah isak tangisnya yang tak kunjung henti, setelahnya gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke masih mencerna akan apa yang diutarakan Hinata.

Hinata terus berlari sambil menunduk, tidak peduli kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Gadis itu begitu terluka, tidak disangkanya kisah cinta yang baru pertama kali dialaminya harus berakhir tragis. Ini sepenuhnya memang kesalahannya yang selalu menghindarinya padahal ketika itu terjadi hatinya telah terpaut begitu kuat dengan Sasuke.

"Hosh…hosh kau mau berlari terus, tidak cape apa! Dasar perempuan merepotkan, selalu menyimpulkan seenaknya. Aku hanya ingin kamu, karena aku hanya mencintaimu dan bagiku kau adalah perempuan paling cantik di dunia! Semuanya hanya kamu Hinata, jangan kaburlah, tidak puas apa menghindar terus sudah hampir setahun nih. Cape tau!" Hinata shock dengan kata-kata Sasuke, dirinya serasa melayang, apalagi pantai mulai ramai dan otomatis dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatiaan. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata merasa dirinya tidak menapak lagi di bumi.

"Cih malah pingsan, minta dicium ya." Sasuke dengan sigap menghampiri Hinata yang hendak pingsan dan menangkapnya ketika gadis itu benar-benar pingsan. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan warna merah. "Benar-benar minta dimakan rupanya." Seringai Sasuke.

**Owari?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Uhhh.." Neji memegangi kepalanya, Ino yang sejak tadi sibuk memilih buku mengenai tanaman meninggalkan kegiatannya. Wajahnya menatap cemas pria di sampingnya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Neji?" Neji menggeleng, senyum menghiasi wajah rupawannya, dielusnya rambut kekasihnya. "Jangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sepertinya si bocah tidak sopan itu tengah menyentuh Hinataku!" Ucap Neji berapi-api dengan nada tidak terima kemudian tersenyum membuat kekasihnya bingung namun Neji tidak mempedulikan respon kekasihnya.

**The End**

Fyuhhh akhirnya aku bisa nyelesain requestan Lavender Knight aka Lavender Bo-chan, gimana aneh ya? Gaje dan jelek banget ceritanya? Endingnya rush ya? Alur kecepatan ya? Deskripsi berantakan? Ya pasti banyak banget kesalahannya tapi semoga Bo-chan dan SHL suka ya…

Untuk pengembangan ceritaku, aku butuh banget saran, kritik juga semangat kalian tentunya. Jujur aku mengalami kebingungan, ketidakpercaya diri dan mood yang buruk untuk menulis fanfic. Aku sangat membutuhkan itu semua, sampaikan melalui review ya walau flame sekalipun tidak masalah asalkan mengenai cerita karena masalah pair itu SARA maksud aku sangat sensitive dan di sini NO BASHING CHARA loh, hehehe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di ceritaku yang lain, insya Allah.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
